Chapter 10
Arbiters Brief . Merle . J-Dog Uhg, so hungover. Seriously, we're going for Tats now? Fuck. Not as advertised? Probably too stupid to understand... Smart enough to figure out that the Revenant was the priest at the boys & girls club, and a Watcher to boot. Seems like the Watchers are the key. Vigilance must be our Watchword! Completing my Apprentice training will help. Incite mass-hallucinations? No trouble to be caused there... Let's get into the priest's box! . . Millie Tattoo day! I’ve always wanted to get tattoos but I always kind of resisted because it was too much like my mom. But I am super excited to have a good excuse to get them! Gotta go with the feline angle. I remember my grandma’s cat used to be a vicious little brute, part lynx or something. Scared away a bear once! But when she wanted affection, she could curl up on your lap and purr like nothing else. I’ve been putting in a ton of work building my strength and stamina and it’s finally paying off! Can’t imagine what would have happened if I’d tried to get 3 done at once a couple weeks ago. Of course there’s people spying on us so we headed out the backdoor of the tattoo shop and grabbed a cap to a sketchy hotel on the outskirts of town to heal up. Charlotte and I went through litres of calamine lotion but that was mostly to cover up the room’s dead hooker smell. The time off gave me a chance to focus on my roguery and impersonation action. Feel like things are starting to come together. Maybe the streets don’t hold as many secrets as I thought? Charlotte More Tattoos! Yay! Training in mini-specialities! Yay! With a bit of comparative work on landmarks from Juan De Fuca's journal and internet references, I managed to identify where the Hellgate is. As suspected, its right below the burned-out Boys and Girls club. There were two temple entrances to the gate - one via a cave which is likely under landfill now. The other via a passage which is the hatch guarded by the Revenant. Eugene did some Undead Lore and figured out that the Watchers are tasked with guarding all 13 knowns gates across North America. The Revenant rose from the dead when the last Watcher guarding the gate died without a successor. One way to get past the Revenant is to find a successor (there's a ritual of some kind to make that happen). He also manage to identify who the Watcher was (this logger cannot remember the name now). With a bit of hacking, I figured out from his email that his estate had been handled by an executor. The executor had gathered the dead watcher's worldly possessions for donation. However, other things had been stored in a safety deposit box (paid for by a Church account) for retrieval by the Watchers. To gain access it sounded like we needed to present the sigil and maybe say the catch-phrase "the Watchers remain vigilant". We think that there might be demon killing weapons either in the old temple or in the safety deposit box. Apparently, the aboriginal peoples knew how to make demon killing weapons out of something called 'spirit stone'. There was also mention of some kind of magical stone within the temple, perhaps related to the gate, but we didn't get much more info on that or even if it was related to the demon-killing stone. Oh, and the old tales that RavenBeak told us during that ritual years ago was about the Raven and the Crow fighting over something. A stone, if I remember right. Coincidence? I doubt it Mary Death in the morgue showed us another frozen revenant corpse - probably another demon host since it had remained functional even after taking fatal damage to the heart. She also showed us a mummy that had washed ashore on the north side of Stanley park. It was a Watcher from 150 years ago. Why did it wash up now? She didn't like it when I didn't tell her more about the demon grub picture I showed her. She said she wanted to share info but perhaps that was 'over' sharing on my part. I wonder if taking her on a dreamwalk would be a good thing or a bad thing for her sanity?Category:Guardians